


Starting Something

by Dreamin



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Benoit returns to the mansion that night with an interesting development.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Starting Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> This is inspired by a thread on Tumblr and is set right after the movie ends.

Marta invited her mother and sister to move into the mansion that day but, to her surprise, both declined.

“Today was crazy,” her mother said, putting it mildly. “You need some peace and quiet before we move in.”

That night, Marta was dozing off on the couch in the library when there was a knock on the front door. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was after eleven. _Who could that be at this hour? _She made her way to the door and a quick glance at the peephole told her it was Mr. Blanc.

Marta opened the door, concerned. “Detective? Is something wrong?”

“Not at all,” Blanc said, though his expression remained stoic. “May I come in?”

“Yes, of course.” She stepped aside to let him in, noting not for the first time how much bigger he was than her. To her mortification, she felt herself getting wet. “Um, may I take your coat?”

“Of course.” He took off his overcoat and handed it to her.

She hung it in the closet then turned to him. “Can I get you something? Water? Tea? Something stronger?”

“Bourbon, if you have it, please.”

“Sure, follow me.” She led the way to the library and Harlan’s impressive alcohol collection. After pouring him a glass of bourbon and herself a glass of wine, they sat down in the chairs in front of the dying fire in the fireplace. She took a sip of her wine to steady her nerves. _Too bad it’s doing nothing for my hormones._ “If there’s nothing wrong, then why are you here?” She added quickly, “Not that I’m complaining, I’m just … confused.”

Blanc smiled a bit. “I wanted to see how you were and ask if you needed anythin’. It’s not every day that someone has an attempt on their life.”

“I’m fine,” she insisted. “Really, Detective.”

He assessed her for a moment then nodded. “Alright.” He took a sip of his bourbon. “In that case, I’m also here because I was wonderin’ if you’d be interested in startin’ somethin’ … with me.”

Marta stared at him. “Detective-”

“Please, call me Benoit.”

“Benoit … you’re saying you want to date me?”

He nodded. “I felt a pull between us. If you didn’t, dear Marta, just say the word and I won’t say another thing about it.”

“I … I did. I do, but-”

Before she could say another word, Benoit was on his feet and pulling her onto hers then kissing her deeply. Marta was glad he was holding her so tightly because her knees quickly gave out and she had to cling to him to keep her balance. He kissed her like he was damned and she was the only thing that could save him. This close, she could feel his cock pressing against her through his pants and her lounge pants and it was making her hormones go into overdrive.

Benoit ended the kiss when they both needed air, only to smile tenderly at her. “If I weren’t such a gentleman, I’d bend you over the arm of that chair right now and have my wicked way with you, but I am a gentleman and will thus act within the bounds of propriety.”

Marta knew an opportunity when she saw it. She whispered in his ear, “Fuck propriety and fuck me.”

He grinned at her and she would swear he was blushing a bit. “Never let it be said that I do not cater to my lady’s every whim.”

“This is hardly a whim, Benoit,” she murmured. “I … I’ve wanted you since we met.”

“And I you, dear girl.” He kissed her again until she was sure she was melting into a puddle of hormones then he guided her over to the chair she’d been sitting in.

She wasted no time taking off her pants and underwear before leaning over the arm of the chair and spreading her legs.

“Now look at that,” Benoit murmured. “A beautifully pink and glistenin’ pussy just for me.”

“Yes, and if you don’t take advantage of it right now, Benoit…” Marta left the threat unfinished.

He chuckled. “Somebody’s impatient, but I s’pose that makes two of us.”

She heard the sounds of him freeing himself from the confines of his pants then she heard the sound of a condom packet being opened.

“Don’t want any Cabrera-Blanc children runnin’ around,” he murmured. “At least, not yet.”

Before Marta had a chance to wonder what a child of theirs would look like, his cock was sliding into her, stretching her and filling her in a way that nothing short of sublime.

“God, Marta,” he groaned quietly. “You feel incredible, darlin’…” He held her hips as he started to thrust, slowly at first but soon faster as the pleasure overtook him, his moans filling the room along with hers.

She held onto the arm, the cushion, anything she could to anchor herself as he slid into her over and over. It felt so good, better than she could remember sex being, and she could feel her orgasm building stronger and faster than ever. All it took was the merest touch of Benoit’s fingers on her clit and she climaxed hard enough to see stars.

Benoit groaned as her walls fluttered around him then he too went over the edge after a few more thrusts, moaning her name breathlessly.

As Marta tried to catch her breath, she could only think one thing.

_We are doing this as often as possible._


End file.
